1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to room temperature curable aliphatic copolyethers. More specifically, it relates to aliphatic copolyethers derived from the one-step reaction of a pentadienyl ether terminated polyether and a maleimidomethyl carbonate terminated polyether.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reaction of hydroxyl terminated polybutadiene with napthyl-potassium in successive steps to form the bis(1,3-pentadienyl ether) derivative is known in the chemical art. The resulting pentadienyl ether terminated polymers are cured at room temperature via a Diels-Alder reaction. The cure takes place upon addition of a curing agent, the bisdieneophile bismaleimide of dimer diamine.
Preparation of imido-substituted polyester compositions wherein phosgene, carbonates and diols may be used as linking agents is known in the chemical art. These imido-substituted polycarbonates are cured at a temperature between 50.degree. C. and 300.degree. C. Mixtures of the imido-substituted polycarbonates and other organic polymers are possible, however, these blends require free radical initiators and a temperature between 50.degree. C. and 300.degree. C. for curing.
Likewise, the preparation of bisalkyl unsaturated polyalkylene oxide through a standard Williamson synthesis is well known. A polyalkylene oxide having allyl end-groups was prepared by subjecting an alkylene oxide monomer to addition polymerization in the presence of potassium oxide and then reacting the polymerized alkylene oxide with an allyl halide compound. Alternatively, a polymerized alkylene oxide was reacted with an organic polyhalide and with an allyl halide compound in successive steps in order to achieve a polyalkylene oxide of greater molecular weight having allyl end-groups. Both the polymerization and the reactions with the organic polyhalide and allyl halide were carried out at a temperature selected from the range of 20.degree. C. to 100.degree. C.